dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian, The Swordswoman
Appearance Vivian is a female Spanish human who stands at roughly 5'10 and weighs roughly 190-205 pounds. Vivian often leaves her helmet off, mostly to retain her vision. Vivian isn't very tall compared to most others and she also isn't very big either. Granted, she is pretty tall compared to the average female human. Vivian's greatest strength is being underestimated by those who don't know who she is or what she's capable of. Personality Vivian has the mindset of a soldier, she prefers to stay peaceful unless provoked and even then, she prefers to incapacitate her foe rather than kill her foe. Vivian isn't one to share her thoughts or emotions about the current situation, as she often tries to keep them all inside herself to avoid them weakening her or blinding her judgement. However, like a bottle that's being continuously shaken, there's only so much given before it breaks loose. When Vivian's emotions finally break loose, she becomes much more powerful, and dangerous, than she was before. When in that state, even her allies aren't certain if she'll attack them or not. When in combat, but still calm, Vivian tends to be more of the "silent" type than the "trash-talking" type, she lets her actions and skill speak for her most of the time. When things get tense during a battle, Vivian tends to get even more determined and she'll start to fight back even harder. History WIP Powers Godlike Conditioning Godlike Intelligence Flight Teleportation Gnosikinesis (Knowledge) Dendrokinesis (Wood) Geokinesis (Stone) Ferrokinesis (Metal) Fragokinesis (Explosions) Weapon Creation/Summoning Armor Creation/Summoning Mid-Tier Immortality (Will become stronger if she "links" with her parents more) WIP Abilities Accelerated Learning Ability Enhanced Emphatic Ability (Understands Others Easily) Great Tactical Ability Expert Weak Point-Locating Ability Extremely Creative WIP Skills Melee Weapon Proficiency Sword Mastery Ranged Weapon Proficiency Improvisational Weapon Proficiency Great Hand-Eye Coordination Adept Body Language Reading WIP Weapons (Note: Being a sword-fighter, Vivian's weapons are all swords) Lightbringer (Greatsword) WIP Zephyr (Katana) WIP Valkyrie (Broadsword) WIP Assurance (Dagger) WIP Oathkeeper (Rapier) WIP Trinity (Sabre) WIP Eclipse (Cutlass) WIP Night & Day (Twin Swords) WIP Aetherius (Longsword) WIP Forms Base Vivian's standard, everyday, form. Enlightened Gained by Vivian opening her mind to learning & growing, makes her omniscient & gives her all of the powers of her Father. (Roughly times 500) Frenzied Gained by Vivian giving in to her primal instincts & falling into an insatiable bloodlust, makes her nigh-indestructible & gives her all of the powers of her Mother. (Roughly times 500) Tactician Gained by Vivian opening her mind & allowing her primal instincts to work in coordination with her thoughts. This is Vivian's ultimate form she can reach as a mortal, as it gives her all of the powers of both her Father & her Mother. (Roughly times 500,000) Techniques Mind Trick WIP Chaos Slash WIP Chaos Arrow WIP Brain Squeeze WIP Trauma Infuser WIP Slash & Burn WIP Mind Blast WIP Explosive Slash WIP Arrow Rain WIP Psychic Shock WIP Trauma Slash WIP Blunt Trauma WIP Silver Bullet WIP Three Hammers WIP Psychic Slash WIP Memory Wipe WIP Comatose WIP Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Quotes "Why are you so hesitant to let me go off on my own"? "I'm grown now, Mom, I can make my own decisions now"! - Vivian when she tries to leave her Mother's realm, yearning to forge her own path. "What do you mean that Father's dead"!? "What happened to him"!? - Vivian learning why her Mother didn't want her to leave her realm, where she was protected. "Then allow me to go to the mortal realm & avenge him"! "If you won't, then allow me to go in your steed"! "I loved Father very dearly too"! - Vivian trying to persuade her Mother to allow her to go after her Father's killer. "Then... what is it that we're to do"? "Are we to just stay here & hide like cowards"? "Mother, I implore you, please give me a chance to avenge Father"! - Vivian desperately trying to get her Mother's approval to leave her realm. "I am no longer a child Mother"! "Maybe you can't understand it, or maybe you're just too egotistical to pay it any damn mind"! "I am NOT a possession of yours"! "I am an ADULT now, who can make her own choices without you having to get involved"! "Just let me go already"! - Vivian practically screaming at her Mother to stop trying to control her life. "If you're just going to force me to stay here inside this hellhole forever, then why did you even give me life in the first place"!? "Because if you're never going to let me see the outside world with my own eyes, then I'd rather die then become a bitch like you"! - Vivian's brutal, final, jab at her Mother before finally giving up at leaving her realm & returning to her room.Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Katana Users Category:Greatsword Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Broadsword Users Category:Longsword Users Category:Rapier Users Category:Sabre Users Category:Cutlass Users Category:Demigods Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Immortals Category:Intelligent Characters